Conventional embedded magnet rotors for rotary electric machines have included: a rotating shaft; a core portion that is disposed around the rotating shaft, and on which a plurality of penetrating apertures are disposed; a plurality of permanent magnets that are respectively housed in the plurality of penetrating apertures; a filler that fills a gap between the permanent magnet and the core portion inside each of the plurality of penetrating apertures; a pair of end plates that hold the core portion from two sides so as to block openings of the penetrating apertures; and adhesion suppressing portions that are disposed at boundary portions between the end plates and the core portion, and that suppress adhesion between the end plates and the core portion due to the filler (see Patent Literature 1, for example).